Xicor Saga (DragonBall AF)
The Xicor Saga is the Official First Saga in DragonBall AF. Characters *Xicor. *Goku *Vegeta *Goku Jr. *Vegeta Jr. *Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Pan *Many More. ''Prolouge'' 120 Years after the Frieza Saga, Goku had went off with Shenron after Omega Shenron was defeated, Shenron took him to Random Planets to Train, until he came to a Greatly Beautiful Planet, one with 1000 times gravity of Earths and thought it would be good to train on. He went there and trained and soon came across a Greatly Beautiful Woman who tried to love him. Gokus' heart belonged to Chi-Chi and he resisted. He then left the Planet. '' ''But, later in his dreams, the Woman (Who was a God), had made love to him in their dreams. Soon the Planet turned Silver and dissapeared along with the people on it. The Woman wanted a son to create the ultimate being, so she soon had a Son, named Xicor who was born a Super Saiyan 5, he was Ultimate. The Boy was Half God Half Saiyan but still needed Training, so he went out in search of his father to train him. That is where the Story begins...... ''Chapter 1: The Strange Night.... ''120 Years after the Frieza terror, Most of the Z-Fighters are alive, Goku, Vegeta, Goten and Trunks, Gohan, and Pan. Goku and Vegeta Jr. are 20 Years old now and are beginning their Super Training. The World is in Peace, and hopefully will continue to stay that way, Hopefully...... Inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber..... Goku Jr. throws a Ki Blast at Vegeta Jr. and then knees him in the chin. Vegeta Jr throws his fist across Goku Jrs. Face then kicks him down to the ground, Goku Jr. gets in a Kamehameha Position. Goku Jr: Ka....Me......Ha.....Me.....HAAAA!!!!!! Goku Jr. Fires the Kamehameha at Vegeta Jr. who trys pushing it back to Goku Jr., Vegeta Jr. Trys hard and dodges the Wave, it go's into the air and explodes...... Goku Jr: Whoo! What a day of Training! Vegeta Jr.: You've managed to Master the Kamehameha Wave, are you ever gonna stop using that! Goku Jr: Well! Hehe..... Vegeta Jr: (Blank Expression) Goku Jr: Well I'm ready for something to eat! Vegeta Jr: (In Fridge) Well, were out of Soy Chicken, we have Pork Chops. Goku Jr: Fry em up! Vegeta Jr: I'm not the cooker! You said yourself long ago that Pan showed you how to cook once! Goku Jr: Yeah, but I forgot! Vegeta Jr: (Fall's on floor) Goku Jr: Oh fine! I'll make it! Vegeta Jr: Now you come to your senses....... Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. Eat, while Outside the Time Chamber, Goten has something of his own going on..... Goten: I am the Great Saiyaman 3! Random People: Get out of the road! Yeah! Whats with the Costume?! Goten: (Thinking) Gohan was able to do this, I should too! Goten: (Flys into air) People of West City! I am the Great Saiyaman 3! Kid: Hey Mommy! It's the Great Saiyaman! Mom: No, it's the Great Saiyaman 3! Person: Great Saiyaman 3? Oh! I remember! Yeah! People: Hey! Yeah! Wohooo!! Out of nowhere, a Car go's flying down the road and stops at a bank quickly. 3 men get out with Guns and Gernades and walk in the bank... Goten: Yes! (Flying to Bank) Some action! Goten fly's into the Bank ready to confront the Robbers.... Robber: Hey! Who are You?!! Goten: I am the Great Saiyaman 3! Robber: There is no Great Saiyaman 3! Die! Goten: Grr... The Robbers start shooting Guns at Goten, Goten jumps up and grabs the robbers and carries them outside as easy as cake..... Goten: (Throwing down Robbers) I don't think these guys will be a problem anymore...... Cop: Thank You! (Starts Clapping) People: Yay! Wohoo!! (All Clap) Goten: (To himself) Well, I have had a day..... Time to head home and eat! Goten flies off back to Mount Paouz, while at Kami's Lookout, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. emerge from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber just as the Sun go's down..... Goku Jr.:Well, lets go home! (Yawns) Vegeta Jr: See ya tommorrow! (Flys other direction) Goku Jr.: Bye! (Flying other direction) Goku Jr. flys back to Mount Paouz to eat and sleep.... In the House, Goten is cooking up some Chicken Dinner..... Goku Jr.: Ahh! (Relaxing) Time for some wrestling Spuck! (Turns on TV) (Spuck is Goku Jrs. Pet Labrador Dog) Goten: I don't like you eating on that couch, but as long as you don't spill anything I guess it's okay..... Goku Jr: Oh Goten! Stop acting like your Mom! Goten: Well...I guess I am kinda "Over doing it", Okay, you win.... On that Night after Goten and Goku Jr. watch Wrestling, they go to bed and Sleep, In the Middle of the Night, Goten let's Spuck out to Pee, This is where the action begins.... Goten: (Robe around him) Come on Spuck! Pee already! Spuck: Woof! Goten: Stupid do-WHAT THE! Goten: WHAT IS THAT?!!! Unknowingly to Goten, out in the reaches of Space, 2 Space Pods are coming in towards Earth... Goten: What is that Power?!! I've never felt nothing like it! Uhhh...... The 2 Space Pods come in towards Earth and In the Yunzibit Highlands they land....The 2 Pods land hard on the Earths soil, making a large Crater and Explosion as the Dust and Smoke clears away.....The 2 Pods open, and out walks a Small Woman with Tan Skin, a White Mohawk and a Purple Kai Garb. Then Walks out A Man with Green Gi, White and Black hair, and Black Spikes on his Knuckles and Chin.... Man: We are here on Earth to dominate it, we have finally arrived..... Woman: Yes we have My Son..... Man: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! THIS PLANET WILL BE MINE! HAHAHAHA!!!1 Woman: (Smiles) A Woman and a Strange Man have emerged from 2 Space Pods in the deep mountains, with Goten, Goku Jr. and Everybody else on Earth Unaware.... Who are the Strange Strangers? Find out next Time, on DragonBall AF! ''Chapter 2: Earths Heroes Return! Enter Xicor!'' Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Page created by Kuzey457 Category:Dragon ball AF Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragonball AF Category:Page added by Kuzey457